


Let your water wash over me

by SilentRain91



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hope's POV, I Ship It, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: One week after the events in 1x03, Hope and Josie talk while they're at camp.





	Let your water wash over me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, thanks to being a useless gay, I ship Hope and Josie. I went looking for fanfics to read about them, but when I found out those pretty much don't exist, I decided to write one instead to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoy! :)

Hope sat down on a rock by the lake. She never thought she would experience something as ordinary as going to a summer camp. Then again, this was no regular camp. It was organized by mister Saltzman, who figured the students could use a break.

“Hey,” Josie spoke up from behind Hope. “Mind if I sit with you for a bit?”

Hope said nothing while she eyed the water. She didn’t think Josie was interested in spending time with her, given the way Josie seemingly brushed off Hope after they picked up trash together about a week ago. Not that it mattered. She didn’t expect them to be best buddies just because they shared laughs that one particular afternoon.

“It’s silent here,” Josie noted.

Hope picked up a small rock, no larger than a grape. “It was,” she sighed softly, skidding the stone over the water.

“How’s your sister?” Hope questioned quickly when she felt her response might have been somewhat harsh, and maybe Josie was right about her poking first.

“She’s feeling a lot better.”

Josie’s hand brushed Hope’s when they reached out to pick up the same stone. They shared a small smile, pulling away at the same time.

“Lizzie is hanging out with Rafael,” Josie revealed.

“You know you don’t always have to let her get what she wants. It’s up to Rafael to see for himself which one of you he likes.”

“It’s fine,” Josie uttered, though the audible lump in her throat claimed otherwise. “I’m not interested in Rafael.”

A week ago, Hope could have sworn Josie ruefully stepped aside so Lizzie could have her dibs on Rafael, which was ridiculous. Hope didn’t quite believe Josie, but she didn’t want to prod either, so she let it go.

Josie grabbed the stone Hope left unattended. “Landon asked about you,” Josie shared, tossing the rock into the water. “He was looking for you, near the cabins.”

“I told him to leave me alone,” Hope stated simply.

“Boys are annoying sometimes,” Josie said, smiling briefly when her eyes met Hope’s. “That’s probably why I prefer girls,” Josie concluded with a dreamy sigh.

“Is that why you tried to set your ex on fire?”

Josie averted her gaze. She rolled her lips into her mouth and wrung her hands together. “I didn’t mean to do that, I…I snapped and lost control,” she explained, barely daring to look at Hope again. “My mom is gone more times than not, and it’s not only hard on Lizzie, it’s hard on me, too. I try to be strong because I’m supposed to be the stable one, but sometimes I break.”

“Hey, I wasn’t judging you for what you did,” Hope reassured, placing her hand atop Josie’s. Hope smiled faintly, hoping that eventually, Josie would, too. “I know you miss your mom,” Hope whispered, caressing the back of Josie’s hand with her thumb. “Getting upset from time to time doesn’t make you any less strong, Jo.”

“Jo,” Josie repeated, sparing a smile, then. “So that would make you…”

“If you say it, I’m pushing you in this lake,” Hope warned with a chuckle.

“If you push me in the water, I’m pulling you in with me.”

“I’m willing to take that risk,” Hope said with determination, raising a brow when Josie grabbed her hand. “I didn’t push you in yet,” Hope pointed out the second she felt Josie pull.

Josie stilled and let go of Hope’s hand. A mere second later, Josie turned around with a smirk on her face which didn’t predict anything good. “You’re not scared to get wet, are you?” she teased, eyes twinkling devilishly.

Hope wanted to ask what Josie had done with, well, Josie, and where this sudden burst of confidence came from. Hope had to admit she liked it when Josie dared to take charge rather than presenting herself as an obedient doormat.

“Are you seriously challenging me to jump into the cold water?” Hope scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It doesn’t have to be cold if we stay close,” Josie answered, straying closer toward the edge. “And if we use magic,” she added, eyes growing wide as she tripped.

Hope didn’t hesitate to reach out, just in the nick of time to grab a hold of Josie. Or at least, Hope thought she was until both of them stumbled into the definitely not warm lake.

Hope gasped for air when she surfaced. “Are you crazy??” she breathed out, fisting Josie’s shirt.

Josie visibly shuddered. She gazed down and quickly flit her eyes up to look Hope right in the eye. “I didn’t mean to fall and pull you in with me, stop yelling at me.”

“I’m not yelling!” Hope yelled, sighing as she caught Josie staring at her hand, which had a tight grasp on Josie’s shirt. With a frustrated huff, Hope eased her grip. “I thought you said we wouldn’t be cold if we stayed close,” she shuddered, close to clattering her teeth. “How much closer can we get?”

If anything, it was a purely rhetorical question, but Josie didn’t seem to get that message.

“Come here,” Josie said ever so gently, wrapping her arms around Hope.

Hope thought it would feel strange to be hugged by Josie, but it really didn’t. It almost made Hope feel warm.

Almost, because Hope still shuddered even though she no longer felt as cold as before.

“I’m really not into Rafael,” Josie brought up, and Hope didn’t know which one of them Josie tried to convince exactly nor why Josie saw the need to mention that again.

Albeit skeptical, it wasn’t Hope’s place to question how much truth there was to Josie’s statement. “If you say you’re not into him, I believe you,” Hope responded, feeling somewhat unsure as she hugged Josie back to keep her warm, too.

“I’m not interested in him because I’m interested in someone else,” Josie confessed. “I haven’t told anyone, not even my sister.”

“I won’t tell Lizzie, you can keep your dibs,” Hope promised.

Josie smiled and lifted her right hand. “I don’t think she’d want to have dibs,” she whispered, stroking Hope’s cheek. “Not this time,” Josie uttered, bringing her face closer to Hope’s.

“Jo..,” Hope shuddered, suddenly hyperaware of Josie’s hand on her cheek while the other rested on her waist.

“Maybe we can be friends,” Josie suggested while a lone tear slid down her cheek. “We could at least try, right? Bury whatever hatchet there used to be, and start fresh.”

“I don’t want to start fresh,” Hope disagreed, catching Josie’s tear.

Josie’s bottom lip quivered.

“And I don’t want to be friends,” Hope added because it needed to be said.

Josie pulled away and turned around. “Forget this ever happened.”

But Hope didn’t want to forget. “Josie, wait!” she called out, curling her fingers around Josie’s wrist, promptly pulling Josie closer.

“I can explain,” Hope sighed, though that remained to be seen.

“What is there left to explain, Hope? You’re not gay.”

“Will you shut up and listen for a second?” Hope demanded. She ran a hand through her hair, forgetting all about how cold the water was while she tried to gather her thoughts. “A week ago, we had a good time together. Then you ignored me as if I stopped existing because you were busy making sure Lizzie was okay. And when I saw Landon later that day I felt, I don’t know, I felt…nothing. All I could think about was your stupid joke of how I poked myself, which by the way, kind of hurt, but we had such a good time together that I stopped feeling the pain, and-”

“Gah!” Hope yelled at the top of her lungs. “I don’t want to be your friend because I…I’d ruin our friendship.”

Hope cupped Josie’s cheeks to halt her from fleeing again. “I’m scared, Jo,” Hope admitted in a shaky voice, nose brushing Josie’s. “The way I feel, it…it’s terrifying,” Hope confessed, shuddering once more as her lips touched Josie’s for the first time.

Josie’s hands found purchase in Hope’s hair while she kissed Hope back. Their kiss was hot, long, and burning as their lips overlapped one another again and again. Hope had no idea what the future held, but she wanted to figure it out, with Josie, together.

One thing, however, was set in stone. There was nothing ordinary about this camp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, it wasn't easy to write two characters I've hardly seen interact on screen, considering there are only three episodes thus far, but I hope their characters are somewhat on point. 
> 
> *slips back into the shadows*


End file.
